


Sweet Silver Bells Soundwave

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Drawing, Giddy Soundwave, Grumpy Megatron, Happy, M/M, Pictures, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Grumpy Megatron makes sure Soundwave is behaving on this fine Christmas Eve.





	

  
A permanent frown seemed to plaster itself upon the Warlords facial features after he was forced to go along with this so called _'Holiday Spirit'_ nonsense. Most of the Vehicons and even high ranking members of the Decepticons went along with it, to Megatrons surprise. He assumed some sort of malfunction in their systems from spending such a long time on that wretched planet, Earth.  
  
He would've gotten Knock Out to check them all for viruses, only the medic himself was one of the primary participants in this organic Holiday. Megatron continued patrolling through the hallways, unused to the level of brightness. Starscream had spent most of his time decorating, hanging up these odd Christmas lights that filled every square inch of every room with a green and red luminescence.   
  
The Warlords helm turned to hear a scuffling noise coming from a room with the door cracked. At the movement of his body turning, a fluffy white ball fell directly in front of his optics and immediately his arms swung forwards, readying his canons to fire at the threat. Oh pit. Megatron almost forgot, his Communications Chief had insisted on him wearing a hat for the rest the cycle at least.  
  
Only because he favored the mech so much, he agreed. Even the slightest snicker, smirk, or grin commencing from anyone else would result with one of the Warlords servos connecting with their face. Come to mention..he hadn't heard from Soundwave for a good amount of time, where was he at? Megatron opened the cracked door to enter a dark room, the only source of light being a pair of wide purple optics snapping in his direction.  
  
Flicking on the lights, a minuscule smirk broke past the Warlords lips. Speak of the devil. Slapping on the top to a present, Soundwave placed his slender servos on top of the box, leaning against it and crossing his arms with utter nonchalance like he hadn't just got caught. It was difficult not to chuckle, especially when the slender mech ultimately failed at keeping it subtle.   
  
"Peeking in the presents, are we Soundwave?"   
  
The mechs slim purple helm shook rapidly from side to side.  
  
"Oh really, then why is the lid upside down?" Megatron inquired, stepping forwards while arching an optic ridge and keeping his frown maintained.  
  
Soundwave scooted back, only to bump into more presents which resulted in his aft leaning against a tall box while he still held the first one in his arms.  
  
"This may be my first.... _Christmas_.. though from what I understand, we aren't supposed to open gifts till' tomorrow, hmm?"  
  
Soundwave gestured towards the box, and the Warlord glanced downwards to the name tag on the side and saw his own name.   
  
"For me?" He questioned curiously.  
  
The slender Decepticon nodded again.  
  
Megatron reached a clawed servo forwards but was slightly baffled when Soundwave scooted the present closer to his own chassis despite the awkward position he found himself in. He was about to say something when Soundwave's vocals reached his audio receptors, and he listened to the mech repeat what he said not five nanokliks ago.  
  
 _"We aren't supposed to open gifts till' tomorrow, hmm?"_  
  
Megatron frowned again, and he saw the mechs lips twitch upward in the tiniest smirk ever.   
  
Sly little thing, wasn't he.

~~~  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I drew them as cats because I cannot fucking draw a Cybertronian body lmao it'd take me until next Christmas to finish something like that.
> 
> An early present from yours truly, Merry Christmas guys, and if you don't celebrate have a Happy Holidays and enjoy the last bit of 2016 best you can.


End file.
